Becoming Undone
by Ethan Demas
Summary: What if a certain Fallen Angel wanted the body of a certain Halfa? What if he had been the one to push certain events to happen? Then what if that Halfa would fight back?


**I wanted somebody to write a story to see what their interpretation would be of Lucifer trying to get Danny as his host, because he is so unique. I've had been writing on this for a few days, but it doesn't seem to go quite how I want it too. So here you go, it's the best I can do.**

 **I do not own Supernatural or Danny Phantom.**

A single tear slid down his face as memories from the accident resurfaced again… He's been alone since then, avoiding his legal guardian like the plague, knowing what could happen. He had been too weak to save his family and friends, he had to watch them die all over again every night when he went to bed. Each time he dreamt it felt like he was breaking all over again, losing a piece each time it happened.

" _Danny…"_ her voice whispered over the wind.

His head whipped in the direction he heard her voice, but there was nobody standing there. As he slowly made his way over to the place he heard it, he found himself covered in blood and ash. Her lifeless form laying on the ground her eyes staring directly at him, her gaze was as empty as he felt. The fourteen year old broke into sobs, crying for everything he had lost and crying because he was weak.

" _I can help you save them…"_ a voice reached his ears.

Spinning up, his hand lit on fire with unnatural green flames licking the air around his hands. His entire body was tensed as he spread out his senses looking for anything in the vicinity, be he could feel nothing. A sense of trepidation settled into his being, but he ignored it in favour of looking for his possible enemy.

"Who's there?" he yelled, but no reply came back to him.

He frowned, he could feel something was wrong, but he could tell what exactly it was. The danger had cleared his mind up somewhat, but he was still cautious, so he took his belongings and ran into a deserted alley and disappeared in a green mist. Unbeknown to him, he had just alerted somebody of his location by using his teleportation ability.

Danny checked into a motel, it was filthy but it was the cheapest one. It also meant he could stay off the grid, where it would be more difficult to find him. Instead of sleeping, he laid on the bed working out how he could make money and survive without using his family bank account. He didn't want to be traced by transactions he made with that account, so he couldn't use it, cash was untraceable thou, so he could live with just it. As time passed he slowly drifted off into sleep filled with nightmares and monsters.

Danny woke up the next morning with a shout, his body dripping with sweat, but at least he knew it was only a short and vest he slept in. He took a shower, letting the warm water run down his body and wash away some of his worries. He logically knew there was only so much he could do until it all caught up with him again, but at least he didn't have to deal with it right now. He got out of the shower and dried himself and started to put his clothes on.

" _Danny! Hurry up… You don't want them to die now do you?"_ he as he was about to pull on his shirt.

"WHO"S THER? SHOW YOURSELF!" Danny yelled, but again there was no reply.

His TV switch on, startling him, but what he saw made his blood run cold. Sam attached to the container about to explode, tears running down her face, there was no hurt or anger in her eyes, only love and acceptance. Then the tank exploded, showing in detail how the heat seared her skin and the shrapnel cut thru her body, but she was still alive for a few minutes after that, slowly bleeding out while simultaneously being drowned in her own blood.

"No…Sam…. NOOOOOO!" he cried out to the heavens in anguish, but the being had made sure nobody heard his screams.

" _You could've saved her and your family… You were too weak."_ The voice mocked him. _"Your pathetic, can't even use your own powers to help your family. What kind of hero are you?"_

Danny curled up in a ball as the TV repeated the Deaths of each member that died that day. He felt like he was a worthless failure, destined to be nothing more than a mediocre hero, not capable of saving his own family. Each time he heard the scream of one of his family members of friends, his heart cried out with them, breaking further and further. His core, his obsession was gone and there was nothing he could do about it.

He was a hollow shell of the person he used to be, even his attempts to flee from Vlad was starting to stop. He couldn't get that voice out of his head, taunting him with each and every failure he had ever made. He knew he needed to stay strong, but would it be so bad to just give up? To let the pain consume him and let him just fade away and become nothing more than a forgotten memory?

He was weak enough that a he couldn't regenerate as fast as he normally could, a simply fall from a building would kill him. Why should he fight when he could just die and then this wouldn't ever happen? It would spare himself all the suffering, heartache and everybody would be better of, because he won't be able to turn into that monster. Slowly he got up, and flew to the highway, watching the cars going up and down every few seconds.

"I can end it all… I just need to fall." He whispered to himself.

He wanted to, but something stopped him, because it didn't feel right. Then, why would it feel right? Nothing had been feeling right since his family died, why would this feel any different? The little voice in his head was back.

" _You can't even end yourself, how pathetic. You're nothing more than a little piece of messed up shit."_ the voice echoed in the wind.

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ME!"

A chuckle seemed to float around him before the voice replied. _"Don't I? Well, that can't be right… I seem to recall every mistake you made in your life. Especially that event a week ago, you know the one where you let everybody you care about die in the most painful way possible? Or how you broke Valarie's heart?"_

"Stop it…" he whispered, tears streaming down his face. "Why do you keep on making me relive those? What did I ever do to feel like this? I tried to help, I really did."

" _But you weren't good enough were you?"_ The voice sneered.

"No… What do you want from me?" he asked, his voice soft and pleading the voice to leave him alone.

" _Accept me, let me make it all go away. You'll be with your family again."_ it whispered to him.

"Will it stop all this pain? Will I really see them again?" Danny asked hopeful.

" _Yes, everything will be just as you want it."_ the voice said, almost gleefully.

"Okay."

Danny felt a cold presence surround him, before he could shout out and stopped it, he was smothered by it. Pushing his consciousness to the back of his mind as the being took over his body, its power flooding into his body mixing with his own. Danny could taste the foulness of the power as it tried to creep into his soul, but was rejected by his ghostly energy that surrounded his soul perfectly.

' _What have I done?'_ Danny whispered silently, unable to push back against the force.

"You've done marvellously boy. Your ghost core might harbour your soul and protect you from my influence, but now you will just have to witness how I change the world in my image, or I guess, in yours." he laughed loudly.

"Intriguing, I seem to be able to have access to your powers." he said. "Samuel Winchester would have been an obvious pick because of his power, but your body is so much more powerful. It just keeps on adapting and getting stronger."

With a wave of his hand, Lucifer sent out a wave of cold energy that froze everything within 100 meters of him. A vicious smirk spread across his face, the boy's power amplified his own because they are of the same nature, and that little wave only held the barest hint of power behind it. He could feel his power surging thru the body, but not burn it out like the last one. It was refreshing, because he could feel it growing again, back to his full potential.

' _I am going to find a way to push you back, and make you pay for killing all those people!_ ' Danny shouted in his mind.

"Oh little Danny, you're never going to be able to do that." He laughed, before disappearing in a white mist.

Dean and Sam watched as a boy with raven black hair and blue eyes approached Castiel, and then with a flick of his hand sent the Angel speeding into a building. Chuckling softly and shaking his head, he smiled at the two of them, his eyes flashing between green, blue and silver.

"You must be the Winchesters, glad to finally meet you." he said, extending his hand.

"Who the fuck are you kid?" Dean asked frowning.

"Sorry where are my manners? My name is Lucifer." He said with a small smile.

"Get away from him! Lucifer took the body of a being as powerful as himself, he-" castile exploded into a million pieces before he could speak again.

"I really should have just sent him to another place, but killing him for a while is so much more fun." Lucifer said grinning.

"Now wh-" before he could finish, his eyes turned silver again.

"Get this bastard out of my body!" he shouted, before his eyes turned blue again.

"You're getting stronger, but it won't last. As soon as I get into your core, I'll break that soul of yours!" Lucifer shouted, before disappearing abruptly and castile was pieced back together like some kind of sick puzzle.

"He's fighting back, that's good." Castiel said as he panted.

Blinking out of his stupor, Sam looked at him. "What was that?"

"Lucifer came to kill Dean, but the host is just as powerful as he is. He's fighting to regain control, you're lucky the boy was a hero before his family and friends perished." Castiel said before he collapsed.

 **That's 1/21 for the month. 20 more one shots to go! Hope to see you guys soon! I want you guys to be honest with me guys, tell me how this was.**


End file.
